A Brand New Life
by Ni-Chan Hatake-Uchiha Namikaze
Summary: Their whole lives had been perfect. They had friends and loved ones. All that was until their Dad returned and changed everything. I don't own Naruto and the character relationships don't actually exist
1. What?

Their whole lives had been perfect until they heard their names be called from downstairs.

Anko decided to go downstairs. She was somewhat tall for her age. She had lots of thick purple hair which at the moment was out of its usual ponytail. She had her worn out jeans and the Rascal Flatts shirt her dad had left on. She was skinny and always had been but had gotten skinnier from all the stress she'd been going through.

She walked downstairs to find her grandma, Tsunade, and grandpa, Jiraiya, sitting at the table.

"Anko sit." Tsunade said.

She listened then heard footsteps as her 3 siblings came into the room.

Her twin sister, Shizune, was nothing like Anko or so they liked to claim. Shizune was as tall as Anko. She had long, thick hair too that she frequently dyed so that it wasn't purple. She wore a short pink dress, like usual.

Her younger brother, Naruto, was identical to their father. He had blonde, spikey hair and bright blue eyes. His cheeks were fat still with baby fat. He was short and chubby but one of the cutest kids anyone had ever met.

Her youngest brother, Kakashi, was the child no one ever believed was their brother. He had gravity defying silver hair like their grandpa. He had bright blue eyes but the left one was almost always red from infection. He was incredibly tiny being as he had been born with an incurable disease. Despite that he was a genius and went to school with his sisters.

"Sit kids." Tsunade said.

Shizune did as she was told like always. Naruto looked at the chair then scrambled up onto it. Kakashi stood in from of Jiraiya and blinked a couple times hinting he wanted picked up. Jiraiya lifted him up onto his lap.

"Okay. I am going to make this quick so listen. I already talked to Yamato and Sai so they understand what's going on already. Your dad called." Tsunade said.

"Oh joy!" Anko said sarcastically.

"Anko. Please." Jiraiya said

"Anyway, your dad got remarried and they would like you to come live with him." Tsunade said.

"WHAT?" Shizune and Anko yelled.

"You heard me. He is picking you up tomorrow so you need to go pack."

"THIS IS RIDICULOS!" Anko yelled.

"But I have a boyfriend and friends here!" Shizune yelled.

"I like school!" Naruto said.

"I wanna stay with wou!" Kakashi whined

"What about Yamato and Sai? Where are they gonna live? We're all they have!" Anko yelled.

"I know you don't want to go but it will be good for all of you to get away from here and live with him." Tsunade said.

Anko pushed away from the table and ran upstairs. She opened her door, shut it, then lied on the bed scaring Yamato, who was napping on the bed.

"Huh?" He asked as he gently opened his eyes.

Yamato had been Anko's boyfriend for a while. He was tall, akinny and had spikey brown hair. His only want in life was to protect the only ones he had close, especially his adopted brother. He had moved in with Anko and her family, along with his adopted brother, when his birth parents had been killed and had lived there ever since.

Anko rolled so he was looking at her back. He wrapped his arms around her.

"Want to talk about it?" he asked.

"No." She said.

"Okay. Then how about we lie here until you are a, ready to talk about it or b, calmed down?"

Anko didn't answer but he could feel his hand getting wet. He pulled her closer being as he knew why she was upset. They must have finally told them.

"It'll work out and I'll be right here for you the whole time." He said then kissed her neck and rolled to lie back on his back.

Jiraiya came in and sat beside her on the bed.

"Sweetie, let's talk about this okay?" he said.

"I'll give you guys a minute." Yamato said as he got up and left

He walked down the hall to find Tsunade sitting on the floor of Kakashi's room with a box in front of her and Kakashi in her lap. There were already several boxes packed.

"We take books?" Kakashi asked quietly.

"Yes, we can take your books." Tsunade said.

"Toys?"

"Yes, your toys too."

"Otay."

"Yamato, would you help him finish? I need to go supervise Naruto."

"Yeah." Yamato said coming into the room.

Tsunade set Kakashi onto the ground then stood up. She left the room and Yamato sat down beside Kakashi. He climbed into his lap.

"Hi Kashi-kun." Yamato said.

"Hwi." Kakashi said. "I packing."

"You're packing?"

"Yeah. I go to Daddy's. I go live Daddy! I miss Daddy."

"I bet you do. The only thing is I won't get to see you."

"You come!"

"No. Sai and I are going to stay here with grandma and grandpa. I'll visit though."

"I DON'T WANNA GO! I WANNA STAY HERE WITH YOU AND GRANDMA AND GRANDPA!" Naruto yelled and ran into the room to hug Yamato's back.

Kakashi wrapped his little arms around Yamato's waist.

-It'll be good for you guys. Won't it?- Yamato thought to himself as he felt his shoulder and his chest get wet.

He would miss this. He would miss this a lot.


	2. Goodbye

The next morning Anko woke up early. She looked around her room that now half the stuff was missing. It looked empty with Yamato's few things and the few things she was leaving there. She sighed and stood up.

She went and put her school uniform on for the last time. She secured her hair into a tight ponytail like usual. She started to put her moisturizer onto her face when she felt 2 familiar arms wrap around his waist.

"Morning." She said

"Morning." Yamato replied then pulled his arms away.

He began to start to tie his tie but still couldn't figure it out. Anko smiled then began to re-tie it as he sighed.

"What are you going to do tomorrow?" She asked him.

"I don't know…." Yamato said.

-Cry? That's probably what I will do… but I'm not telling her that. She needs to have a good last day. - Yamato thought to himself.

They both finished getting ready then went downstairs. They found Naruto and Kakashi both sitting at their usual chairs. Naruto was eating his usual cereal and milk. Kakashi had fruit and juice while he was trying to not rub his eye. Jiraiya sat at the head of the table with coffee and was reading his paper. Tsunade stood cooking what Sai would want when he finally decided to come downstairs along with Shizune.

Yamato sat down while Anko walked around the table. She kissed both Naruto and Kakashi's heads. She then sat in her seat and ate her pancakes while reading the sections Jiraiya had already read. Yamato just picked at his food, looking down until they heard running down the stairs.

"Sai. Walk!" Jiraiya yelled.

Sai came into the room with the pouty lip out in full force.

Sai was a short, little, black haired boy. He had been adopted by Yamato's parents when he was born. He had dark eyes that lit up when he was excited. He had just a little crush on Anko but being a 7 year old it wasn't really anything though he found it funny that his brother was jealous of the fact he did.

"What's with the pouty lip Sai?" Jiraiya asked.

"I FORGOTTED THAT TODAY WAS MY LAST DAY WITH EVERYBODY!" he cried.

That single sentence got Naruto and Kakashi crying as well. Jiraiya set his paper down, stood up, lifted Kakashi off his chair, picked him up then sat on the floor. He called for Naruto and Sai who came and sat in his lap with Kakashi.

"Guys. This isn't goodbye forever. We will all see each other soon okay? We will be together again soon. No matter what happens." Jiraiya said as they all stopped crying and more sobbed.

With that they all left for school. School was filled with tears from friends, teachers and mostly Anko and Yamato.

On the bus ride home they saw the moving truck already being loaded. Anko tightly held Yamato's hand.

They walked in the house to see Tsunade having tea with a red headed girl. She smiled at them and walked over.

"Hi! I'm Kushina. I am your new mom." She said.

"Hello! I am Shizune!" Shizune said then hugged her. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

"You must be Anko and you must be Kakashi."

Kakashi hid behind Anko's leg. Anko tried to fake a smile but couldn't. She held out her hand and shook Kushina's hand then bit her lip, a sign Tsunade knew very well. Anko was trying not to break into tears.

Naruto and Sai came into the house then stopped dead in their tracks.

"You must be Naruto! You look so much like your Dad." She said.

Naruto ran and joined Kakashi in hiding. Sai ran to Yamato.

"They're shy." Shizune said.

They heard footsteps and Kakashi saw the person he was looking for.

"DADDY!" Kakashi yelled and ran to him with his arms out.

Anko smiled as she watched as their dad lifted him up. He really hadn't changed at all.

Their Dad had the same blonde spikey hair and shiny blue eyes. He has a huge grin he often flashed, like at this moment. He was tall, strong and everything Anko looked up to.

Kakashi kissed him millions of times and gave him several hugs to the neck.

"Someone missed me." He said.

"Minato. You're his hero." Tsunade said as she stood to join them.

"Am I your hero Kashi?"

"Love Daddy!" Kakashi said.

"I love you too."

Jiraiya went to load the box he had into the truck.

"Minato go help your father." Tsunade said taking Kakashi from him.

Kakashi went to her and cuddled into her.

"You have to stay awake buddy." Tsuande said.

"Why?" Kakashi mumbled.

"You're going in the car."

"No! Sleep!"

"Kashi, come on."

"SLEEP!"

"No. Do you want a drink?"

"Coke?"

"Do you want a diet coke?"

"Yeah!"

"Alright. Come on Sai and Naruto."

Tsunade took the 3 to get drinks from the kitchen.

"I'll be upstairs." Anko said taking Yamato's hand.

Anko and Yamato went upstairs and lied on the bed. Anko leaned against Yamato and let him play with her hair like he loved to.

"I can't believe this is the last time we will ever lie here together." He said.

"I know. I don't want to go." She said.

"I don't know what I'm going to do…"

They lied there until Jiraiya came and told them it was time to go. They went downstairs and found everybody ready.

Everyone cried as they said goodbye. Anko was fine till she had to let go of Yamato then she cried. They all got into the car and Minato drove the truck.

"Ready to go?" Kushina asked Anko who got the front seat.

-Here we go…..- Anko thought to herself.


	3. New Home

They pulled into the drive way of a huge house causing Anko to sigh. This wasn't a home; it was just a place to sleep in her eyes. They all got out and Kushina decided to give them a tour of the house while Minato unloaded the boxes.

Kakashi's new room was a darker blue. He had a bigger bed and had blue sheets with matching blue pillow cases and comforter. Anko could tell by the look on his face that he wasn't too keen on his new room.

Naruto's room was bright orange just like his room at Jiraiya and Tsunade's. He loved it except the missing ramen wall stickers upset him. It had white trim and orange bedding with a fox plushie sitting on the bed.

Anko's room was actually something she liked. It was purple with black trim. It had black curtains that had purple lace. Her wall had a black flower design on the wall that had been hand painted by someone, she figured her father.

Anko decided to stay in her room instead of going on the rest of the tour. She opened her closet to find some new clothes, most of which she wouldn't really wear except a Rascal Flatts shirt of her own.

"Well I guess this isn't terrible." She said to herself as she started to unpack.

Every time she opened a box she found stuff she didn't pack herself. As she opened the last box she found a hand written note with 4 different sets of writting.

-Dear Anko,

I shall miss seeing you every day. I think the house will be much quieter without you, not that it will be a good quiet. I don't know what I am going to do in the morning now. Who am I supposed to read the paper and eat pancakes with now?

I love you Anko just remember that. No matter what happens your grandmother and I will be here for you. Keep your head up. I know you will find it hard but something good will happen.

Grandpa- Jiraiya had written.

-Anko

Being as your grandfather decided to take up half the page I will have to make this short. I love you Anko and I promise no matter what happens I will always make time to come visit you. Make sure you call us.

Grandma- Tsunade had written.

Sai's was far too illegible to read but Yamato had written underneath that Sai meant he loved her and would miss her that had written his own.

-My Anko,

I love you, please always remember that. No matter what happens I always will. We will be together soon.

Yamato- He had written.

Anko sighed then lied on her bed with Kakashi's Minato plushie. Before she knew it she had fallen asleep.

Minato came upstairs a little while later to tell her there was dinner but found her sleeping. He covered her up then kissed her forehead.

"Goodnight Anko. I love you." He said then left the room.

Anko slept until she sat straight up after hearing a scream from down the hall. She got out of bed and walked until she ended at Kakashi's room where the sound was coming from.

"Kashi-kun what happened?" Anko asked.

"Fall!" He cried as he reached his hands out for her.

She picked him up and cuddled him into her.

"Did you fall out of your bed?" Anko asked.

"Yeah." He said. "Sleep you!"

"You wanna sleep with me?"

"Yeah."

Minato rushed into the room half awake, Kushina right behind him.

"What's going on?" Minato asked.

"He fell out of bed. He's gonna sleep with me." Anko said. "Come on Kashi."

"Sleep…" He mumbled into her.

Anko took him to her room and they curled up in her bed, him tightly holding his plushie.

-School….. I don't want to go…..- Anko thought.


	4. First Day of School

Anko slept till 9 o'clock along with Kakashi. When she woke up Minato and Naruto were lying on the bed with her. Minato told them to get dressed and he'd take them to the school.

"It's hot here all the time just warning you." He said taking the boys to get them dressed.

"That explains the new clothes." She said to herself as she grabbed a pair of shorts and her favorite purple tank top.

After she had put them on she noticed how slutty she looked compared to her usual skinny jeans and t-shirt. It was never warm like this in Konoha. She decided instead of following suit of her old school she'd wear her hair down instead of up. It reached her mid back and curled.

She went to her desk and emptied out her binders out. She noticed all the signatures of all her friends on her one binder. It made her smile.

-New school. New rules. No uniform. No friends. New names to remember. New teachers, classrooms and classes. A place where no one knows me and everyone will stare.- She thought to herself.

Once she was finally ready she grabbed her backpack and went downstairs. Everyone was already ready and waiting.

"Take long enough much?" Shizune asked.

Anko glared then took the little box Minato held out towards her.

"Your grandpa gave this to me to give to you." He said.

She took it and opened it. Inside was her bracelet that her mom had bought her, her old headband from her uniform with the leaf symbol on it and Yamato's ring his parents had bought for his 15th birthday. She put all of it on then they left.

They drove to their school. It was 3 stories tall with a giant stair case up to the second floor at the front of the school. Minato parked and took them inside.

Minato carried Kakashi into the office and they found the principal.

"Hello, you must be Minato." He said.

"Yes. Minato Namikaze. These are my kids." Minato said.

"Nice to meet you."

"This is Shizune."

"Hi!" Shizune excitedly said.

"This is Anko."

"Hello." Anko shyly said.

"And this is Kakashi."

"Hwi." Kakashi said.

"I have your schedules. I can walk you to your classes." The principal said.

They walked to Shizune's dance class and she happily joined in already talking to people. They then walked to the auditorium and saw students rehearsing skits while the teacher walked around singing a familiar song to Anko.

"….. and in a weak moment I might, walk your sissy dog, hold your purse at the mall but remember I'm still a guy!" He sang as Anko started to mumble along to herself.

He stopped and turned to them.

"Hello Minato." He said.

"Hello Orochimaru." Minato said.

"You must be Anko."

"Yeah." Anko said.

"Welcome to drama. You may call me Orochimaru or sensei."

"DON'T CALL HIM ORO!" One student yelled.

"Why?" Kakashi asked.

"I don't like just anyone calling me that. Only certain people can."

"Otay."

"What's your name?"

"Kashi."

"I thought it'd be mini-Jiraiya."

"Gampa?"

"Yes, your grandpa. You look just like him."

"Gampa! Gampa!"

"Yeah." A smile had crossed Orochimaru's face.

"Up?"

"Huh?"

"UP!"

"Alright. Come here."

Orochimaru took him from Minato. Kakashi took a handful of his long black hair and started to play with it while he giggled.

"Do you like my hair?" Orochimaru asked.

"Yeah!" Kakashi said.

"Well you're free to come to class any day with Anko and play with it."

"Otay."

"Come on Kashi. We need to get to your class." Minato said.

"Bye!"

They left and Orochimaru told Anko she must sing for him so he could test her talent. She took the stage and sat at the piano and started to play and sing. She sang Fall For You by Secondhand Serenade. Once she was done the whole class was cheering.

"Whatcha think kids?" Orochimaru asked.

"She should play the lead!" Zach said.

"What about it Anko? How would you like to do the play?"

"No." Anko said. "I won't do it. I won't ever act again."

-I can't do this without Yamato.- she thought.


	5. Back in Konoha

**-Sorry for the overly long wait time! I moved and lost all my original copies until today-**

**-Konoha-**

Everyone sat quietly in their desks, unlike usual. Most of the time they would be singing and dancing, but not today. They were actually working silently on their math when all of a sudden Asuma began to cry.

"Asuma?" Kurenai asked.

"Is he okay?" Morino asked.

"Suma?" Genma asked.

"Why are you crying?" Raidou asked.

That's when Yamato slowly walked into the class room. Everyone went quiet. From the look in his eyes he too had been crying. He went and sat beside Asuma.

"You okay Suma?" He asked.

"I…miss…..Anko!" He sobbed.

"I know, me too."

-School just isn't going to be the same without you.- Yamato thought


	6. Kashi Gets Sick

Anko went to her room as soon as she went home. She lied on her bed in pain. For some reason her head hurt, probably from stress. She could hear screaming. It was from Kakashi.

She stood up and went to find him. Minato had gone to pick up Naruto and Kushina was at work. He was lying on the floor or the living room.

"What's wrong Kashi?" She asked.

"Tummy!" He yelled.

"Your tummy hurts?"

"Yeah!"

"Okay."

She picked him up and carried him to his room. She laid him down onto his bed. She then left and got him a garbage can incase he threw up. She grabbed his pills and a glass of water as well then went back to his room. He was curled up in a tight ball. She made him take his pills then went and found his Minato. After tucking him in she watched his eyes slowly close.

She went back to her room and sat at her desk. She had a lot of homework to catch up on in the first 3 months of school she had missed. There were 5 essays, 2 main projects, a story and half a novel with questions just for English alone. She also had to write a song for music class and do 4 chapters of math; luckily she had already covered the stuff they were learning now.

She started on her English and worked until she heard the door open. She went downstairs.

"Dad, Kashi's sick. I gave him his pills and put him to bed." She said.

"Thanks. Anko, this is Stephanie. She is your step-sister. Stephanie this is my second oldest, Anko." He said.

To Anko, Stephanie seemed okay. She wasn't much taller than her and had long red hair with black highlights. She smiled at Anko.

"This is for you." Minato said handing her a phone.

"Thanks dad!" She said smiling.

It was an I-phone 4 with a red angry birds case. There were already pre-programmed things for her.

"I got unlimited texting so that Yamato and you won't go crazy and so that when your grandfather gets bored he won't harass me to talk to you." Minato said.

She hugged him then went back to her room and put all the other numbers in. After that her phone went off. It was from Yamato.

-Hey, I really miss you.- It read.

-I miss you too- She sent back.

-It's like a funeral parlor at school now. Suma started to cry and wouldn't stop-

-I hate my new school…..-

-I don't like this.-

-Me either.-

-Jiraiya and Tsunade won't leave me alone. They think I'm going to kill myself.-

-At least they're there. I wish I was home with you-

-What's your house like?-

-As Sai would say, SUPER DUPER GIGANTIC-

-Nice.-

-I've got to go for a bit. I've got 3 months of work to do. I'm going to be up all night!-

-Text me. I'll stay up.-

Anko spent the whole night working. AT 3 AM she got tired of texting so she just called Yamato. They talked for awhile then she laid on her bed and continued to talk.

"I miss you." She said softly realizing how tired she actually was.

"I miss you too, a lot." He said.

"I love you."

Her eyes started to slowly close as he said, "I love you too."

She didn't answer and he heard a soft snore.

"Good night Anko." He said.

"Night my Yamato…" She mumbled as he hung up.


	7. Shopping

AN:This one's got some swearing. So if you don't like swearing ignore it.

Minato left Kakashi to go check if the other kids were up. It was Saturday but he was taking them out shopping to get new clothes since most of theirs were designed for Konoha's cold weather. He decided to check Naruto first as he was the most likely to be awake.

"Hey Naruto." He said as he walked in to find the young boy lying on the carpet of his room surrounded by toys.

"Look daddy! Dinosaur!" Naruto yelled holding up the plastic toy.

"You're right. That's a t-rex."

"Grandpa got him for me when he went away!"

"Did he now?"

"Yeah! And look….. RAMEN!"

Naruto held up a plastic ramen. Minato smiled as his blue eyes lit up. His son, the ramen loving boy. He loved him so much.

"Where did you get a toy ramen?" Minato asked moving to sit beside the little boy who eagerly crawled into his lap.

"Grandpa!" Naruto yelled.

"Does grandpa spoil you?"

"Yeah! Kashi, Anko and Shun too!"

"I've noticed. Can you get dressed for me? We're going to go shopping."

"Okay daddy!"

Naruto got up and ran to his closet so he could get dressed. Minato got up and woke Shizune who easily woke up then decided to tackle the biggest problem, Anko.

He walked in to find her still sleeping in her clothes, not her pajamas.

"Anko." He quietly said as he shook her shoulder.

She rolled around a little then slowly opened her eyes.

"Hey princess."

Anko groaned then pulled the covers over her head. Minato laughed then uncovered.

"Sleep" She sleepily mumbled.

"Anko you need to get up. We are going to go to the mall and get some clothes you like." He said.

Anko groaned then got out of bed. She went to shower and Minato went back to Kakashi's room. Kakashi was in bed wrapped in several layers of blankets. He had spiked a fever over night but it had lowered. Minato had stayed in his room that night, much to Kushina's protests, and had been up to hold him every time he had been sick.

"Hey baby. Can you wake up for daddy?" Minato asked as he sat down on the bed.

Kakashi opened his eyes as far as he possibly could.

"We've got go out. Do you want to get dressed or wear your pajamas?"

"Jam-Jams." He mumbled.

"Okay."

"Minato?"

"Yes your Minato can come."

" ?"

"Yeah, blanky too."

Minato stood up then picked Kakashi up. He carried him downstairs to find even Anko ready. He put Kakashi in his coat then got his keys. They went to the car, Minato helping Naruto and putting Kakashi, and they drove to the mall. Once they got there Minato took them inside.

"Okay it would be easier to get the boys done first then take you two." Minato said then led them in the direction of a children's clothing store.

Once inside the store Naruto took off finding clothes. Minato showed Kakashi some clothes but Kakashi just screamed the whole time until something caught his eye.

"Want!" Kakashi said pointing.

Minato let him direct him in the way towards a bright blue shirt with a frog on it.

"This is what you want?" Minato asked.

"Yeah!" Kakashi said.

Minato found one in Kakashi's size then gave it to him. Kakashi hugged it.

"Naru, are you ready to go?" Minato asked.

"Yeah!" Naruto said.

"Kashi?"

"Hat!" Kakashi said.

"You want a hat?"

Anko walked over and set a frog hat on his head.

"Thank you Ano!" He said then started to speak gibberish to his plushie.

"Kashi is telling Minato about his hat." Naruto explained to Stephanie who gave them a weird look.

After Minato paid they went to a store for the girls where both found a good amount of clothes. Shizune picked out a lot of skirts and pink things while Anko picked out knee length shorts and purple. Minato then decided to take them for lunch.

"RAMEN! DADDY! RAMEN!" Naruto yelled pointing at the ramen stand.

"Ham!" Kakashi yelled.

"Are you two hungry?" Minato asked his sons.

"I am." Anko said.

"You're always hungry." Minato said.

"I know."

Minato laughed then set Kakashi down. He went to get them food already knowing what they would like. As soon as Minato was gone Anko sat down with a sigh.

"Okay princess stop sighing. Like god." Shizune said as she took the seat beside Stephanie, who had sat across from Anko.

"Excuse me?" Anko asked, her patience for her sister already wearing thin.

"You heard me! And would it kill you to smile a little? You're like a fucking emo kid."

"I don't feel like smiling."

"Oh poor Anko. The princess had to leave her precious boy friend home so now she's all depressed. Grow the fuck up! I had to leave Gai behind and I'm not all depressed. Get over it, break up with him and move on so you can get some new boy friend."

"I love Yamato….."

"Yeah, sure and I'm a genius. He's a boy Anko. Move on. He's not even right for you. He's way too good. Maybe I could convince him that I'm better for him when I go home with Grandma tonight. It'll be just me and him. No you to distract us."

Anko didn't answer and Shizune turned her attention to her phone. Anko set her head down on the table. Naruto ran over to Shizune and was about to yell when he saw Minato so he sat beside Anko for Ramen. Minato gave Naruto his Ramen and Shizune and Stephanie their food. He then picked up Kakashi and cuddled him as Kakashi had once again spiked a fever. Afterwards he slid Anko's food towards her. She slid it back.

"I'm not hungry anymore." She mumbled and kept her head down.

Tears started to fall but she hid them well.

-I can't hold on to you anymore. There isn't anything I can do.- She thought.


	8. Back In Konoha Again

Yamato came in from school and slid off his coat. He hung it up then went upstairs. He threw his stuff down then quickly left because the pain of missing Anko he felt the most in the room they used to share. He went into the study, somewhere he usually never ventured, to find Jiraiya.

"Jiraiya?" He asked from the door way.

Jiraiya looked up from his book and motioned for Yamato to come in so Yamato did. Yamato sat in the chair beside Jiraiya's.

"Yes?" Jiraiya asked him.

"Asuma invited me and some other people over for a sleepover and movie marathon since it's almost mid-terms. Would it be okay if I went?" Yamato asked.

"Of course it would be. I'm sure if I said no Asuma would come after me himself and pled until you could go anyway."

"Alright thank you. I have to work tomorrow afternoon too so I won't be home until tomorrow night most likely."

"Alright. Take your phone and some money off the fridge for supper at work. Make sure Sai knows where you're going and have fun."

-That'll be a hard thing to accomplish.- Yamato thought as he left.


	9. Fight Breaks Out

Anko rushed inside as soon as they got home and straight to her room. She laid on her bed with her face in her pillow. She didn't want to see Shizune, or really anyone for that matter. She did briefly raise her head and grabbed the picture off the nightstand of her and Yamato then held it close to her.

-I love him. I love him so much and she's going to take him away because she's prettier and will always be way prettier than me. I am weird. I'll lose the only guy who ever has mattered to me- she though.

Anko started to cry. She didn't even realize that anyone had came into her room until she felt the bed dip from weight and a pair of thin arms wrap around her then pull her against them. As soon as the person did that she knew exactly who it was.

"Grandma." Anko cried.

"It's okay Anko." Tsunade said as she held her tighter.

Tsunade didn't ask any questions at all. Just let Anko cry it out. Eventually Anko stopped and Tsunade ran her fingers through Anko's hair to relax her and softly hummed a tune. Once Anko had somewhat drifted off to sleep Tsunade realized what time it was and that she needed to leave so she pressed a kiss to Anko's forehead then left. Anko laid there in silence until the door opened once again to reveal Naruto and a little black haired boy.

"Anko! You need to meet Sa-sasuke!" Naruto yelled running into the room dragging the black haired boy behind him.

"Hello Sa-sasuke." Anko said quietly.

"Hi! This is Na-naruto! He's my bestest friend!" Sasuke said.

:We're going to go play now!" Naruto yelled and they left as quickly as they had appeared.

Anko's phone began to ring and she grabbed it then smiled once she saw the number that flashed on the screen.

"SUMA!" She said as she answered.

"ANKO!" Asuma yelled.

"I miss you so much!"

"I miss you too!"

She could hear music and talking in the back ground but couldn't make out what most were saying until a loud voice started talking.

"Is that Anko? Did she actually answer?" Morino asked.

"I WANT TO TALK TO HER!" Raidou yelled afterwards.

"Anko I am going to put you on speakerphone so Raidou isn't yelling anymore." Asuma said.

"ANKO!" Raidou said.

"Hey Rai!" Anko said.

"I MISS YOU ANKO!" Morino yelled. "School isn't the same without you tackling me in the halls!"

"I miss you too Morino!"

"I LOVE YOU ANKO!" Genma yelled.

"I will only accept that because I know you are gay."

"And fully taken."

"Anko I wish you were here!" Asuma said.

"I wish I was too Suma. I will come back to visit one day." Anko said.

"Sooner than later! Promise?"

"I promise."

"ANKO!" Minato yelled from downstairs.

"Hey guys, I have to go. My dad's calling me from downstairs but I will talk to you guys as soon as I can. I miss you all so much and love you all too. BYE!"

"BYE!" They all yelled.

Anko hung up then went downstairs to find Minato pacing in the kitchen.

"Yeah?" she asked.

"Can you watch Naruto and his friend?" he asked.

"Sure. Why? What's wrong Dad?"

"Kakashi's fever won't lower and it's higher. I am going to take him to the hospital just to be on the safe side."

"Is he going to be okay?"

Minato hesitated but then said, "I don't know."

Minato picked Kakashi up, grabbed his pills then all the things he needed to sleep. They left and Anko decided to start dinner. Once the three ate she received a text from her dad saying he wouldn't be home. She didn't mind until she realized that meant it would be just her, Naruto, Sasuke and Kushina as Shizune had gone to Konoha and Stephanie was at her fathers.

"Where is Minato?" Kushina demanded as soon as she got home.

"Our father is at the hospital." Anko said. "Naru, go upstairs and play with Sasuke."

"Okay! Come on Sa-sasuke!" Naruto said.

"Why? Is he hurt?" Kushina asked.

"No, he had to take Kashi in." Anko said.

"Oh good. He's okay."

"Not good. My little brother is sick! Really sick!"

"Oh I'm sure he's fine."

"You are unbelievable! You don't even care!"

"Okay you listen up. The four of you coming to live here was clearly not my idea!"

"Wasn't mine either! I didn't ask to move here and I didn't ask for you to marry my father!"

"Well we're married! You need to watch your attitude!"

"I don't have an attitude I am just stating my opinion and standing up for my family!"

"I am your family!"

"No you aren't and you never will! I WISH YOU NEVER MARRIED MY DAD!"

"TAKE THAT BACK!"

"NO! YOU AREN'T MY MOM AND YOU WILL NEVER REPLACE HER!"

"SHE'S DEAD! GET OVER IT!"

"NO!"

Tears started to fall from Anko's eyes. It may have been five years ago that her mother had died but it still hurt.

"SHE'S NEVER COMING BACK! YOUR FATHER GOT OVER HER SO WHY CAN'T YOU?" Kushina yelled.

"I LOVE HER! SHE'S MY MOM AND NO ONE WILL EVER REPLACE HER! AND DAD STILL LOVES HER! HE HAS TO!" Anko yelled.

"WELL HE DOESN'T! I AM WAY PRETTIER THAN HER AND HE'S HAPPIER WITH ME THAN HE EVER WAS WITH HER!"

"YOU ARE SUCH A BITCH!"

"AND YOU ARE AN EMO FREAK WHO I WISHED NEVER CAME TO LIVE WITH US! YOU DON'T DESERVE A FAMILY LIKE THIS! YOU DESERVE TO BE ALONE! I HOPE THAT'S HOW YOU END UP! ALONE AND MISERABLE! NOW GO TO YOUR ROOM AND DON'T COME DOWN FROM THE REST OF THE NIGHT. I HONESTLY COULD CARE LESS IF I EVER SAW YOU AGAIN!"

Anko ran upstairs and slammed her door. She grabbed her phone and texted Yamato.

-I can't take this! I want to go home! I want to come back and live with you guys!- she sent then heard her door open.

Instead of seeing Kushina like she assumed Naruto and Sasuke stood in the doorway crying. Anko motioned for them to join her and they ran to her bed and climbed in crying about how scared they were. She softly sang and they both fell asleep, her joining them a little while later thinking about how Yamato never answered her.


	10. Uncle Sakumo Comes to Visit

When Anko woke up both boys were still cuddled against her. She let them sleep a little longer just enjoying the company. Eventually she had to wake them up at Sasuke was leaving to go home. After he left Naruto came back upstairs to sit with her. They cuddled until they heard a knock then the door open.

"Who could be here?" Anko mumbled.

"CHILDREN!" They heard a familiar voice yell and they were downstairs in a flash.

"Umm, who the hell are you and why are you in my home?" Kushina asked but was never answered because Naruto flew into the man's arms.

"Uncle Sakumo!" Naruto yelled as Sakumo picked him up.

Anko smiled and realized Sakumo was still the same. He was as tall as Jiraiya with the same silver hair and blue eyes as Jiraiya and Kakashi. He was skinny and was as well dressed as Anko could remember. Kakashi was often mistaken as Sakumo's son but Sakumo himself had never been married or had any children.

"I only get two? Where is my Kashi-kun?" Sakumo asked.

"You never answered my question. Who the hell are you and why are you here?" Kushina asked impatiently.

"I'm Sakumo, Minato's way cooler older brother and I came to visit my nieces and nephews." Sakumo said then turned to Anko. "Who the hell is she?"

"My lovely new step mom." Anko said sarcasticly.

"Eww."

"I know."

"So where is my Kashi-kun?"

At that moment the door opened and Minato came inside carrying Kakashi close to his chest. He looked exhausted and didn't register Sakumo was even there until he walked past him. He turned around and his eyes lit up.

"Sakumo! What are you doing here?" He said. "I haven't seen you in like-"

"Five years." Sakumo answered.

"I've missed you!"

"I've missed you too."

Minato went to say something until he heard a small sob coming from the pile of blankets. Minato uncovered him to reveal Kakashi tightly holding Minato's shirt and burying his face into Minato's chest.

"My Kashi-kun! What's wrong?"Sakumo asked worriedly.

"He's had a fever for a day and a half and nothing will help. We're just here to get some of his things because they want to admit him. I had to beg and fight just to be able to bring him here to get things." Minato said as he started walking upstairs, Sakumo, Anko and Naruto following.

"Is Kashi going to be okay, Daddy?" Naruto asked.

"I hope so. His doctors are idiots though. He's five, had a fever of one-ten and has a pre-existing condition. We had to wait four hours just to get into a room. The wait should not have been that long. Usually Mom deals with him. She's his doctor."

"Drive him to see mom?" Sakumo suggested.

"I can't risk it. If he starts getting worse or his throat closes in I can't do anything to save him like you or mom. "

"I'd go with you or take him myself but I am on call and I have a surgery tomorrow afternoon."

"Maybe I'll call mom and see what she says."

"Daddy?" Naruto asked.

"Yes Naru?"

"How are you going to call Mommy? I wanna talk to her too! I miss her."

A sad smile came across Minato's face as he realized Naruto thought they were talking about their mom not Tsunade.

"I can't call mommy baby. We were talking about Grandma and I miss her too." Minato said then gave his son a hug after setting Kakashi on his bed.

Kakashi started to wail as Minato began packing so Sakumo sat down on the bed and put the little boy into his lap. He reached into his bag and pulled out some boxes.

"I brought you a present Kashi. Would you like me to open it for you?" Sakumo asked and was rewarded with a nod.

Sakumo opened the box to reveal a custom order plushie he had got to look like him so Kakashi would have both his Dad and Sakumo with him at all times.

"I got him just for you." Sakumo said as Kakashi cuddled both of them close.

Sakumo reached over and grabbed two other boxes. He threw one at Anko and one at Naruto. Anko opened hers to find a CD and Naruto opened his to find ramen. Both gave him giant hugs then Naruto went to his room. Minato took Kakashi and grabbed his bag.

"Okay. I have to go. I will have to have you over Sakumo. We need to catch up and I will see you soon Anko." Minato said.

"NO! DADDY TAKE ME WITH YOU!" Anko yelled all of a sudden.

"Anko I can't take you. But I will try to be home tonight."

Anko turned and went to her room. She hid under her covers willing herself not to cry anymore.

-I want to go home- She thought.


	11. Sai

Sai ran down the stairs to find Yamato walking back and forth in the hallway. Sai watched for a few moments then decided to mimic Yamato and start asking questions.

"Why are we pacing?" he asked.

Yamato stopped. He hadn't even realized he'd been pacing.

"I'm worried that's why I am pacing. You're pacing because you decided to mimic me again." Yamato said.

"Who are you worrying about?" Sai asked.

"A person."

"Who? Do I know them?"

"Yes you do."

"Who is it?"

"Someone very important to me."

"Is it Daddy?"

"Sai, I can't worry about Daddy anymore."

"Oh. Who is it?"

"I already told you as much as I am going to."

"Who? Who? Who?"

"Why do you ask so many questions?"

"I'm in my inquisitive stage of life!"

"Do you even know what that means?"

"No, but it makes me sound smarticle!"

"JIRAIYA! SAI IS PESTURING ME WITH HIS MILLIONS OF QUESTIONS!"

"Sai, go back to bed." Jiraiya said as he walked into the hall.

"Should I go the fuck to sleep like that book says?" Sai asked as he followed Jiraiya to his room.

-Why haven't you texted me Anko?- Yamato wondered as he left for his room.

AN: There is really a book called "Go The Fuck To Sleep". I read it to my niece and she laughed really hard so I thought Sai would enjoy it too. Thanks for reading 3


	12. A New Friend?

Monday morning Anko got up and got dressed for school. It was hot even in the rain. She had to walk to school alone since Minato had yet to return from the hospital and Shizune was still with Tsunade. As she walked she saw Orochimaru drive past. He waved at her and she waved back. After that is when she heard footsteps and a voice.

"I didn't realize you lived this close to me." Zach, the boy from drama, said as he caught up to her.

"Oh, hi." Anko said.

"You always walk to school?"

"No usually my Dad gives me a ride but my little brother is in the hospital"

"I hope he'd okay."

"He's been really sick since he was a baby so this isn't anything new for him."

"Oh."

"Yeah. Every day I get to spend with him is a gift."

"It must be hard to have a sibling like that."

"Actually having a sibling like my sister is hard. I love him so much though so if anything ever happened I really don't know what I'd do."

"How old is he?"

"Five."

"Cute."

"Yeah. Do you have any siblings?"

"No. You have any others?"

"I have another little brother then my twin sister and a step sister."

"Big family."

"I also have a kind of adopted brother."

"How is he kind of adopted?"

"He lives with my grandparents but they didn't actually adopt him."

"So he's your uncle?"

"No he's my boyfriend's adopted little brother. They both live with my grandparents where my siblings and I used to live."

"Now that makes sense. So you have a boyfriend?"

"Yeah. You?"

"Not a boyfriend, no. I'm not gay, not that there is anything wrong with being gay."

"That's not what I meant."

"I know, but yes I have a girlfriend."

"Oh great. I hope she doesn't see us because girls tend to get possessive over their boyfriends and she most likely doesn't know me."

"She won't get mad."

"I'll hold you to that."

"So what do your parents do?"

"Well my grandpa used to b a vice-principal now he stays home. My grandma is a doctor. My dad is a lawyer, my mom was a nurse and my step-mom is a bartender, or at least that's her term. What about yours?"

"My mom is a scientist and my dad is a judge."

"That's cool."

"I get to go to a lot of different places because of their jobs."

"My parents used to take us on vacation every year until my youngest brother was born."

"Is that when they got a divorce? You said you had a step-mom."

"Oh they didn't get divorced. My mom died when my youngest brother was born."

"I'm so sorry! Did your brother get to meet her?"

"No. I helped raise him. It was hard but I got to spend every single day with them. I loved it."

That's when the two arrived at school. A group of girls walked over and one who looked in Anko's opinion way too sluttish for school waved at Zach.

"Zach, who's that?" she asked looking at Anko.

"This is Anko. She's in my drama class." He said.

The girl walked up to Anko. Anko expected a hand shake when she moved her hand but didn't get one. She realized exactly what the girl assumed too late. The world went dark as a fist contacted her face.


	13. My GodDaughter

Anko woke up to someone lifting her head up and the principal yelling at someone. When she opened her eyes everything was blurry. Once her vision cleared she realized Orochimaru had her head on his lap while several other teachers were around her. The principal was screaming at the girl. Anko tried to sit up as her head pounded.

"Stay down." Orochimaru said quietly. "Is someone getting me some ice?"

"Here." A teacher said handing it to him.

Orochimaru set some ice on her head. It pounded and she was dizzy even if she was lying down. She wanted to go to sleep. The principal knelt down beside Orochimaru.

"Anko, what's your dad's phone number so we can call him to get you?" he asked.

"Minato isn't home. Kakashi had to go to the hospital." Orochimaru explained.

"Her grandparents live far away don't they?"

"Yes. I'm their best friend. I'll take her home and look after her until Minato gets there."

"Alright. Thank you Orochimaru."

Orochimaru helped Anko up then stabilized her with his arm. He walked her to the passenger side of his car then opened the door for her. He helped her in and while she put her seat belt on he got in. He turned the car on and turned his music down for her. Once they got to her house he helped her out and then into the house where Kushina waited.

"Why are you home and who's this?" she demanded.

"I'm Orochimaru and I am here to take care of her because some stupid girl thought the wrong thing and punched her so hard she got knocked out." Orochimaru said. "Come on Anko. Let's get you to bed."

"Ha, maybe some sense got knocked into her. Anyway I don't think you need to be here. She'll be fine to go back to school."

"No she won't and I was to stay here until her father returns. Not you."

Orochimaru started to lead Anko up the stairs until Anko almost fell. He picked her up and carried her the rest of the way and into her room. He set her on the bed then covered her up as Anko started to drift off. Kushina walked in angry that Orochimaru had been rude.

"What do you want with that stupid girl?" she asked.

"Nothing. I'm just doing my job and she's not stupid." He answered sitting on the bed.

"Oh yes because trying to seduce her is defiantly your job."

"Excuse me? Did you just accuse me of trying to seduce a teenage girl? Do I look like that kind of person?"

"Yes. Not that it would surprise me that she'd like that kind of thing. "

"I'm not trying to seduce her. I am married and love my wife very much."

"Then why are you so protective of her?"

"She is my god-daughter. She may not know it but if anything was to happen to Jiraiya, Tsunade and Minato she'd come to live with me. Kakashi and Naruto would go to Sakumo and Shizune goes to their mother's brother. As her godparent it's my job to protect her from people like you. She means a lot to me."

"I wouldn't want that for a god-child and why would Minato pick you anyway? You aren't even a member of the family."

"I practically am! I've been Jiraiya and Tsuande's best friends since we were in public school. I belong here more than you do. Now get away from this girl because she needs someone to care for her not someone who just wants to use her father."

"Whatever."

Kushina left and Orochimaru looked down at Anko. She had a bruise but also she had bags under her eyes like she'd been crying and hadn't been sleeping. She brushed her hair off of her face. He had never had children himself but he had watched Sakumo and Minato grow up then again had seen some of these four grow up. He had never thought Minato was this stupid but apparently he was too blind to see this lady was horrible to his children. Even Sakumo had noticed and he'd been there for an hour or two at the most.

"You have had it hard the last few days haven't you? Well if I had my way you'd still be with Jiraiya and Tsunade out of harm's way. Don't worry though because from your uncle's first opinion of her and my first opinion she will not last. We will take her down if she hurts you. And if your Uncle Sakumo can't…. I'll kill her myself." Orochimaru said.

AN: The next few chapters are kinda short but it's going to build up to something big. Thanks for reading it!


	14. Poor Kashi

AN: This one is pretty short. Sorry but it leads to something in 4/5 ish chapters. Enjoy!

Minato sat in the waiting room of the hospital. He was angry, no angry didn't describe it. He was furious. The doctors here were idiots and when he was finished he's have their licenses revoked. Instead of reading Kakashi's chart of allergies, they decided to just give him something to lower his fever. What they gave him just happened to be one of his worst allergies. Within a minute Kakashi's throat started to close in and they had rushed him into surgery. They hadn't even let Minato go with him. He decided that this was the last straw and he wasn't taking this anymore. His little boy was in danger and as his father he was going to do something about it. He got his phone out and went to the balcony where you could use your phones. He dialed a number he knew by heart.

"Konoha Hospital, how can I help you?" the women on the line asked.

"Hi, can I please speak to Tsunade Namikaze?" Minato asked.

"May I ask your name? She's busy so I will see if she can take your call."

"Minato."

"Last name?"

"Namikaze."

"Oh. One second."

"Tell her it is an emergency."

"Yes sir."

He was put on hold for a few seconds and was then instantly put on the line with his mom.

"Mi? What's wrong? They said it was an emergency!" Tsunade said with panic in her voice.

"It's Kashi! He had a fever so I took him to the hospital because it wouldn't lower again so they sent me home to get his stuff so they could admit him. Then it still wouldn't lower and his doctors an idiot so he gave him medicine he was allergic to. So then his throat closed in and they rushed him away to surgery and wouldn't let me come and I'm afraid he's going to die! Mommy help! Make them stop being so stupid!" Minato said near tears.

"THEY DID WHAT? I'm coming now! I'll bring Jiraiya to watch the kids."

"Okay. Hurry!"

"Do you know who is seeing him?"

"No."

"Alright. I'll see you soon."

Minato hung up and went to the waiting room to sit there. He was near tears still. He didn't know what would happen if Kakashi died. He had always figured he would die but now that it could actually happen he didn't want it to. He couldn't be prepared for this. He put his head in his hands and sighed. The man beside him turned.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Is anyone sitting here really okay?" Minato asked.

"Good point. Who are you waiting for?"

"My five year old son. You?"

"My wife. What happened to a little boy that age to have to be in here?"

"The doctors gave him medicine to lower his fever without reading his charts so his throat closed in. What happened to your wife?"

"Nothing. She's having our first child. I really hope your son is okay. Why was he here anyway if it was just a fever?"

"He was born with a disease. He had a fever of one-ten and it wouldn't go away so I brought him in. We have to be extremely careful with him."

"I really hope he's okay."

-I do too… I couldn't live without my baby- Minato thought to himself.


	15. Yamato?

When Anko woke up Orochimaru was asleep beside her but she could feel someone beside her that she wasn't facing. She rolled over to see a girl sitting beside her and panicked. This woke Orochimaru up who grabbed Anko to stop her from practically squishing him.

"Anko, calm down." Orochimaru said.

"Who….who is that?" Anko asked.

"I'm Orochimaru's wife, Elizabeth. Don't worry, I am here incase Oro has to leave. I won't hurt you. I would never hurt someone like you, now that woman that was downstairs when I got here is a different matter. I want to ram her face into seven glass doors." The woman, Elizabeth, said.

Orochimaru chuckled but stopped as soon as he heard the door open then shut. It wasn't Kushina because she had left for work telling them that she would be home at eleven. Orochimaru quietly instructed the two to stay there than grabbed the closest sharp thing he could find, which happened to be Anko's headband. He crawled off the bed then slowly walked down the stairs until he ran into someone. Both he and the someone screamed, loud.

Elizabeth heard the scream and was there in a flash to find Orochimaru and Jiraiya both screaming with their eyes closed. Elizabeth started to laugh. Orochimaru and Jiraiya opened their eyes at the same time and stopped screaming.

"ORO?" Jiraiya yelled.

"JIRAIYA?" Orochimaru yelled.

"WHY ARE YOU HERE? AND WHY ARE YOU HOLDING A SHARP HEADBAND AT ME?"

"I SHOULD ASK YOU WHY YOU'RE HERE! YOU SCARED THE SHIT OUT OF ME!"

"Well now that we know who was in the house maybe we should stop yelling. Anko probably is in pain already let's not make it worse." Elizabeth said. "Hello Jiraiya."

"Hello Elizabeth. Yamato, Sai and Shun are in the car still. I should probably go get them, but why are you here and why is Anko here?" Jiraiya asked.

"She got punched at school so I came home to look after her until Mi got here. I can go home now that you're here though. I trust you; unlike that thing your son calls a wife. I'll just go up and say good bye then go home." Orochimaru said then went to Anko's room with Elizabeth while Jiraiya left.

He went in to find Anko lying back down. He sat beside her and covered her up.

"Okay Kiddo, I'm going home now. Your grandpa is here to look after you. I'll see you soon and if you're coming to school tomorrow call me. I'll drive you." He said.

"Okay…" Anko mumbled. "Thank you."

"No problem kiddo. Feel better."

He left and Anko drifted in and out of sleep. It was quiet until she heard footsteps cross her room after the door opened. She figured it was Jiraiya but knew it wasn't as soon as they sat on her bed. She tried to open her eyes but it hurt to bad so she kept them closed. The person lay down beside her and kissed her cheek then pulled her against them.

"I feel as if this is somewhat my fault. If I had been there I could have protected you from whoever did this. I could've hit them back or took the hit for you." Yamato mumbled figuring she was asleep.

Anko rolled so she was closer to him.

"Please don't go." She said softly

"I promise I won't go until I have to." He said tightening his hold on her.

"I love you, even if you love Shun now. I will always love you."

"Love Shun? Why would I love her? You're my Anko. I couldn't live without you."

"Is Anko dead?" Sai asked quietly from the door.

"No, she's not dead. Now go wait for Naruto."

"Ok- WAIT YOU'RE TRYING TO GET RID OF ME! JIRAIYA! YAMATO'S BEING MEAN AGAIN!"

Anko winced from the sudden increase of volume. Jiraiya ushered Sai out of the room and shut the door to keep his noise out of Anko's room. Anko opened her eyes a crack just so she could see Yamato and make sure it wasn't just a dream. Once she saw him, she smiled. Yamato gave her a warm smile back then started to play with her hair and hum a tune. It was soft and made Anko sleepy again. As she drifted off Yamato smiled even more just happy to have her back in his arms.

-This is how it should be.- he thought to himself as he joined her in sleep.


	16. Do You Love Him More Than Me?

Jiraiya sat reading his reports that he had brought with him. Even though he retired from teaching and being principal he still did just as much work only from home. He had wanted to retire since Kakashi had been born but they made it work with him still working (Kakashi just often came to school with him). That all changed once Yamato and Sai came to live with them. Usually at least one child was home or needed him in some way or another so he retired from teaching. He stayed home doing nothing for a week but then he found he was too bored with himself so he decided to find a job that he could do from home to occupy himself. Luckily the hospital had been looking for someone to deal with records and paperwork for a doctor. No had told him that said doctor was going to be his lovely wife. So now he did reports and paperwork from home while earning himself the nickname, Tsunade's bitch.

As he read said reports he enjoyed the silence. Anko was asleep as well as Yamato most likely. After bringing Sai downstairs he had let Sai sit in his lap while he read over some things causing Sai to fall asleep, which was an extremely good thing as the boy never slept peacefully. He had moved Sai to the couch opposite to him and had been praying Sai would sleep longer than ten minutes.

After he was almost to the end of his report the door opened and he heard a voice.

"Grandpa's shoes… wait! Grandpa is here!" Naruto said to himself.

Naruto ran straight into the living room and saw Jiraiya,

"GRANDPA!" Naruto yelled.

"SHHH!" Jiraiya said to Naruto then turned to check on Sai and saw the boy hadn't moved.

Naruto pulled a boy into the room.

"THIS IS SA-SASUKE!" Naruto excitedly yelled.

"Naruto! I told you to be quiet!" Jiraiya said sternly, something he usually didn't have to do to his grandkids.

"Sorry."

"It's okay. Now what were you saying?"

"This is my best friend Sa-sasuke! Sa-sasuke this is my grandpa! He's the greatest person ever!"

"Hello Sasuke."

"Hi. That's Na-naruto."Sasuke shyly said.

"Well my name is Jiraiya."

"We're hungry…. Oh! CAN WE HAVE THE RAMEN UNCLE SAKUMO BROUGHT ME?" Naruto yelled again completely forgetting that he was supposed to be quiet.

Sai woke up this time and started to cry. Sai had not had a good life as a young boy. His parents had been drug addicts and drunks. He had lived in an unsafe neighborhood. His parents had fought and screamed at each other over everything and his mother had also slept with people to make ends meet. Sai had seen far too much and eventually someone had complained to children's services. Once Sai had been removed he went to an orphanage where Yamato's mother had volunteered. She had instantly fallen in love with Sai and had pleaded with her husband to adopt him. At the age of 5 Sai went to live with Yamato's parents. Shortly after that Yamato's father had fallen ill but never had they minded. The next year they had been driving home from the store when they had been hit, killing them instantly. That was when Yamato had carried Sai halfway across town in the pouring rain to Jiraiya and Tsunade's where they had stayed the night then eventually forever. Though his life had gotten better Sai still didn't sleep well and when someone was loud he would instantly wake up thinking he was in that place and that all this happiness had been a dream.

Jiraiya gave Naruto a look of disappointment then went to Sai. Sai cuddled against Jiraiya and sobbed. Tsunade came in and Jiraiya gave her the look that meant 'I need help!' so she walked over to Naruto.

"Naruto remember our talk?" she asked.

"Yes…." Naruto mumbled then looked at the ground.

"And?"

"Sai doesn't sleep well because he had a bad life and he misses his mommy and daddy so when he is actually sleeping we need to be careful not to wake him."

"Good boy."

Tsunade went to turn around to see if Jiraiya needed anything else but Naruto stopped her.

"Grandma?" he asked.

"Yes Naruto?" she asked turning back around.

Naruto hesitated and bit his lip.

"What is it Naruto?" she asked.

"Do you love Sai and Kashi more than me?" he asked.

Tsunade felt a sudden pain in her chest. She looked down at Naruto and saw his eyes had tears that wanted to fall.

"Why would you ever feel like I loved them more?" she asked.

"I don't know…." Naruto said.

"You must have a reason."

"Because you do more things with Sai and are always with him and Kashi but never me."

Tsunade almost cried right there. If her happy-go-lucky grandson felt like she was neglecting him she had to be. She picked the boy up and held him even though he was getting far too big to be carried. He held him tightly against her.

"Baby I love you no matter how much time I spend with Kashi or Sai or anyone else. No one can ever replace you in my heart okay? We can start spending more time together soon. I promise. I love you so much baby. You're my Naru and no one else can ever be my Naru." She said trying not to cry.

"Grandma." Naruto said after a few minutes.

"Yes?"

"It's a really good thing Kashi wasn't here."

"Why's that?"

"He'd be mad at you. You called me baby. We all know he is baby, I'm buddy, Anko is princess and Shun is Shun."

Tsunade and Jiraiya both started to laugh. Tsunade kissed Naruto's hair before setting him down. As he ran off to play after telling her he loved her she smiled.

-You are so much like your father was at your age- she thought.


	17. A Lesson and A Visit To Kashi

Anko felt a light kiss brush over lips. She instantly opened her eyes to find Yamato laughing at her.

"I figured that would wake you up." He said.

"You are one mean person." Anko said giving him a fake glare.

"You wear my ring?"

"Yeah. I like it, but you can take it back if you want."

"I don't want it back. I want you to have it so that you never forget that no matter what I'll be there for you. My father gave it to me because it was family tradition that on our 15th birthday that we get a family ring. It's something that the guys have done for years. It's special to me and you're special to me so I want you to have it."

"But it's one of the last things your parents gave you. I don't want to take that away…"

"I don't mind. I will always have a piece of my parents with me much like you will always have a piece of your mom."

"How?"

Yamato took her hand and but it on her heart.

"In here. You can't ever lose her either. I remember your grandpa told me that one night when I sat on the deck out back because I couldn't sleep. It was the night after the funeral and he sat beside me on the swing then pulled my head into his lap even though he barely knew me. He started talking to me and then took my hand and pressed it to my heart. That's when he told me that no matter where I go or what happens to me that I will always have my parents there watching over me and if I ever felt like I was losing them I'd just have to remember that they are in my heart forever." He said.

Anko smiled up at him then heard someone call them downstairs. Anko got out of bed but then realized how dizzy she was. Yamato helped her down stairs to find Tsunade standing at the stairs and Jiraiya beside her.

"There's my princess." Jiraiya said giving her a smile.

"Hi." She said softly.

"How are you feeling?" he asked as he leaned down and kissed her head.

"Like crap."

"That's a nice bruise." Tsunade said leaning in to touch it which caused Anko to wince. "Hurt?"

"Yeah, really bad."

"Dizzy?"

"Yes."

"And you said you feel like crap?"

"Yes."

"Orochimaru tells me you hit the ground pretty hard. He tried to catch you but you went down really fast."

"I don't even remember falling. Everything just went black. Then I woke up and he had me."

"I think you have a concussion. I want to check you over later just to be safe but I was wondering if you'd like to go see your brother."

"Yes! I want that!"

Yamato went and got Anko's shoes and bag for her then Tsunade helped her to the car. They drove to the hospital and walked in. Once they found Kakashi's room they went in.

When they came in they found Minato finally asleep on the bed beside Kakashi. Kakashi sat up looking at his father. He now wore his Pajamas, the ones with the kunai on them that Sakumo had bought him for Christmas, and was covered in a blanket with his Minato and Sakumo plushies in each hand. Minato himself looked at peace finally and had stolen Kakashi's blankie from him sometime in their sleep. Kakashi turned his head at the sound of their footsteps.

"Gamma!" Kakashi said as loud as he could, which came out as a whisper.

"Hey baby." She said smiling then walked over.

"Up?"

Tsunade picked him up and received a hug from him. He finally noticed Anko and held his arms out to her. Anko saw that he had stitches that started below his ear then cut across his throat and disappeared behind his pajamas. He hugged Anko once she took him then looked at her face.

"Uh-oh?" he whispered.

"Yeah." Anko said.

"Wha happen?"

"Some girl punched me in the face at school."

"Oh no!"

"I'm okay Kashi. How are you feeling?"

"All better."

"That's good Kashi. Really good."

"Love Ano."

"I love you too Kashi."

Anko held him until he looked up at her.

"Suckie? Blankie? Minato? Kumo?" he asked.

Tsunade retrieved all his wants then gave them to him. He put his head on Anko's shoulder and fell asleep. Tsunade took him back from Anko then laid him beside Minato. She covered the boy up then kissed his forehead.

"His pills kicked in. We'll leave him now. He should get to come home later anyway." She explained.

"Bye Kashi." Anko said as she left the room.

-Get better soon baby brother- She thought.


	18. Secrets Are Revealed

Yamato ran to the living room to get Sai's blanket with Shizune following him trying to flirt with him. Yamato was too busy trying to settle his little brother who was screaming his head off in the kitchen to really notice. She had gotten home after cheerleading tryouts and started to bug him since Anko was out and couldn't do anything about it. She followed Yamato back to the kitchen where Sai sat on the counter holding the ice to his head that Yamato had given him after he had fallen and hit his head on the table. Jiraiya had asked them to keep an eye on Sai while he Sasuke home with Naruto.

"One blanket." Yamato said handing it to Sai.

He stopped crying and hugged Yamato's chest.

"Thank you big brother." He said.

"Anytime Sai." Yamato said then set him down so he could play and took his spot on the counter.

Shizune leaned against the counter.

"So how's school without me?" she asked him.

"Quiet. Nice. Relaxing. The list continues." He said.

"Stop lying."

"I'm not. Without you it is many things and none of them mean I miss you."

"I'm telling Anko you said that."

"Well you said without you. You never brought Anko into the question. Without Anko I am miserable and don't ever want to be there. Without her it's dark and lonely. I love her and being without her is one of the hardest things I've ever done."

"God don't go all emo on me. You're too hot to be emo."

"He's right Shun. Being without the one you love is one of the hardest things imaginable and it hurts so much you don't know what to do. I did it for a little while and I have to say it was one of my least favorite moments of my life. It ranks right up there with meeting Orochimaru." Jiraiya said as he and Naruto walked in then laughed to himself.

"That was mean." Tsunade said as she and Anko came in the other door. "You love Oro and you know it. You just be luck he didn't hear you because he would beat you up and I would not stop him."

"Awww but he'd almost kill me."

"You could learn a lesson about insulting him then."

"You two were apart for awhile?" Yamato asked.

"Yeah, I got sent on a business training session and was gone for six months. I actually was home two days before Minato was born. I cut it close. I actually got yelled at by Sakumo in his slurred language about almost being late."

"Uncle Sakumo didn't talk?" Anko asked amazed that the man she respected and idolized so much had once had a flaw.

"He had speech problems as a little boy. Then one day he just started speaking full sentences to us. It amazed me but then again that boy was always interesting. He would spend all day with me while Jiraiya would be working. He'd let me paint his nail and do anything to his hair. He also even let me dress him nice and he never got dirty. Then the minute Jiraiya would walk in the door he would run outside and roll in the mud just to prove how much he loved his dad. He was daddy's little suck. Still is." Tsunade said.

"I know I am." Sakumo said walking into the kitchen.

"Uncle Sakumo how old are you?" Shizune asked.

"Thirty-six. How old did you think I was?"

"I don't know like forty-two."

"How old do you think our grandmother and I are?" Jiraiya asked.

"I don't know."

"We're only fifty-six."

"Wait! Orochimaru is fifty-six? He looks maybe forty at the most. Also is Uncle Sakumo is thirty-six that makes Dad thirty-three. If Dad is thirty-three and we're going to be seventeen then Dad was sixteen when we were born." Anko said.

"My brother is an idiot." Sakumo said.

"Sakumo!" Tsunade yelled.

"Mother!"

"Sakumo." Jiraiya said in his warning tone that Sakumo had often got as a teenager. "We have talked about this millions of times. You will not call your brother stupid over a few mistakes he made. He doesn't insult you and believe me you've had your share of mistakes. Granted yours weren't something like this but even still we love your brother as much as we love you. And Minato graduated from high school then got a job and raised his children instead of dropping out. He also married her and actually loved her."

"Whatever."

Sakumo had always been the overlooked one. Minato had made mistakes and always needed their help so Sakumo had often been left to solve things on his own. He also had been so desperate for them to notice him that he forced himself through med school early and had never settled down with anyone. They hadn't really noticed anything still so he moved away and found a job that let him actually be around Orochimaru, who was the best uncle ever. He lived there while Minato lived Sakumo's dream of having a family. He remembered once just after Minato's wife had died that he had gone to visit his parents and babysat the tiny baby Kakashi for awhile. Kakashi looked so much like him that even for a moment he could pretend that Kakashi was his son and that he had his own family. It angered Sakumo to no end that his brother still screwed up enough that his parents were more worried about him.

"Sakumo….." Tsunade said trying to read her son.

"No. Don't try to read me. I don't want you to do that to me." Sakumo said quite harshly.

Sai came back in the room and started to grab at Jiraiya's pant leg.

"What's for supper? I'm hungry." He said.

"Well it's a good thing we brought some food." Tsunade said. "Everyone at the table."

Everyone sat including an annoyed Sakumo. He sat between Anko and Naruto and refused to look at his parents.

"Uncle Sakumo why aren't you at your own house?" Shizune asked.

"Because one can only take so much loneliness in one day and my house is empty because I am the only one that lives there. Maybe I should get a cat." He said.

"Cats are always nice." Yamato responded.

"Are you off tonight?" Tsunade asked.

"Yep."

"You're a failure Uncle Sakumo." Shizune said.

"SHIZUNE!" Tsunade yelled.

"Well it's true Grandma. He's 36 and lives alone without a girlfriend or anything. It's a Monday night and he is having dinner with his parents, nieces and nephews. If that doesn't describe a failure than I don't know what does."

Sakumo stood up.

"Well not all of us can find someone that wants to be with them. I honestly didn't choose this life Shizune. I don't want to be alone at night and I don't want to live in my house alone but that is how it turned out. I didn't get my dream life much like my brother didn't get his. Now if you excuse me I really don't want to sit here and listen to you bash me like I am nothing to you. I will be outside if any of you need me." He said then started to walk but stopped to look at his phone. "Oh and by the way, your father will be home tonight."

As Sakumo left Tsunade excused herself from the table and went outside with him. Jiraiya turned and gave Shizune a worse look then he had ever given one of them.

"I hope you are happy with yourself. After supper go to your room." He said to her.

"You aren't in charge of me!" Shizune said to him.

"No but you will respect me and do as I say. Now go."

Shizune glared then got up and left.

"May Yamato and I be excused?" Anko asked.

"You may." Jiraiya said all traces of the tone he'd used on Shizune gone.

"Thank you." Both said then went upstairs.

They went to Anko's room and sat on the floor then began to play the N64. About two and a half hours later Minato walked into Anko's room, carrying Kakashi, to find the two getting overly into the game.

"DIE YAMATO! DIE!" Anko yelled.

"NO! YOU DIE! I WILL NOT LOSE TO YOU!" Yamato yelled back.

"YOU"RE SO GONNA LOSE!"

"AM NOT!"

Kakashi started to lightly giggle.

"Daddy, funny." He whispered.

"They are funny aren't they?" Minato asked.

"DI_DADDY!" Anko yelled.

"Hey princess."

Anko got up and ran over. Taking Kakashi from him she hugged him tightly then smiled.

"I love the bruise." Minato said.

"Nice isn't is? I beat up seven gang members." Anko said.

"That's my girl. Did you win?"

"Oh yeah."

"So what actually happened?"

"Some girl punched me."

"Ohhh princess."

"I'm better now. Grandma said she still thinks I may have a bit of a concussion."

"I feel bad that I wasn't here. Now Kashi it's time for bed."

"Noooooo." Kakashi whispered.

"Yeah. Say goodnight to Anko and Yamato."

"Na-nigh."

Minato and Kakashi left then Anko turned their game off and sat beside Yamato.

"So what was that text about on Saturday? I'm sorry I never answered I need to get time on my phone." Yamato said.

"Oh….. Kushina and I fought. She told me to stop being so emo and to get over my mom. Then told me she wished I never came to live with her and dad because I don't deserve a family or anything good. That I deserve to be alone." Anko said then dropped her head.

"Excuse me?" Jiraiya said from the door. "She said that?'

Jiraiya got an angry facial expression then stormed downstairs.

-What's going on?- Anko thought as she followed him downstairs.


	19. Confrontation

AN: *passes out at computer* I'm very dedicated to getting this all typed out because it is 2:34 am. This one is long and is one of the major moments. It too has swearing. So enjoy. Also thanks for the reviews. They make me smile.

Jiraiya walked right downstairs to the table where Kushina, who had returned from work, Tsunade, Sai and Sakumo sat.

"Hi Jiraiya." Kushina said.

"Don't you 'hi Jiraiya' me. I'm not dealing with your little act." He said.

"Jiraiya?" Tsunade asked putting her hand on his arm to calm him. "What's wrong?"

"Do you know what she told Anko? She told her that she should have never came to live with them and that she doesn't deserve a family or anything. That she deserves to be alone."

"YOU DID WHAT?"

"Excuse me? You said that to my sixteen year old niece?" Sakumo asked.

"Oh she's probably making it up. Why would I say that?" Kushina asked.

"I believe Anko over you any day. She has never lied to us. Never." Jiraiya said.

"Well there's a first for everything."

"Yes there is and this is one. I have never questioned my son's actions but I am now. This is the worst thing he has ever done."

"I have to agree." Sakumo said.

"Are you saying he shouldn't have married me?" she asked.

"Yes I am. It was a mistake. You just happened to come along in his time of need and he thinks he loves you now." Jiraiya said.

Anko came downstairs and when Kushina glared at her she dropped her head.

"That right there is an obvious sign that you've done something."

"I haven't done anything. Right Anko?" Kushina asked.

Anko busted into tears.

"How long are you going to lie to me? I don't tolerate lying." Jiraiya said,

"Fine I don't like her. She has an attitude problem." Kushina said.

"You have the problem! She's just a young girl!"

"When I was her age I was smart! I didn't get all depressed because I had to leave my boyfriend, who by the way is a complete creep."

"You leave Yamato out of this! Maybe you don't get it because you never lost a parent like they have."

"What does that have anything to do with this?"

"These kids are the way they are because they lost their mother. From experience I can tell you that growing up without the people who brought you into this world is not easy."

"Big whoop. Their mom died! I'm their mom now."

"No you aren't. You can't replace her. The only one you had a chance with was Kakashi because he never knew his mom but even he doesn't like you and that boy is a good judge of character."

"He is a little freak child, I don't really want to be his mother either, but Minato told me that all of his kids were going to move in and that meant we had to take him."

"He is not! Take that back! He is sick and it's not his fault!"

"That's everyone's excuse! What five year old can't speak full sentences?"

"I couldn't!" Sakumo yelled.

"CAN'T YOU SHUT UP?"

"Don't tell my son to shut up!" Jiraiya yelled.

"HE DOESN'T NEED TO PUT HIS TWO FUCKING SENSE INTO EVERYTHING!"

"DON'T SWEAR AROUND THE KIDS AND SAKUMO CAN SAY WHAT HE WANTS!"

"YEAH! I CAN!" Sakumo yelled.

"YOU"RE A FUCKING ASSHOLE!" Kushina yelled back.

Tsunade, who had been doing everything she usually did to calm Jiraiya, gave up and took the now crying Sai into her arms. Anko sat on the ground in front of Tsunade's chair. Tsunade rocked Sai back in forth while she covered his ears.

"WOULD YOU JUST SHUT UP?" Jiraiya asked.

"WHY SHOULD I? YOU'RE AN UNGREATFUL ASSHOLE!" Kushina yelled.

"I AM AN UNGREATFUL ASSHOLE? I TAKE EVERYTHING I HAVE AS A GIFT! ESPECIALLY THE TIME I GET WITH MY FAMILY! THEY MEAN MORE TO ME THAT ANYTHING. I KNOW MY PRIORITIES UNLIKE YOU!"

"I KNOW MINE! MY HUSBAND AND MY JOB! WHAT ABOUT YOU MR I NEED TO PUT MY THOUGHTS INTO EVERYTHING?"

"WHY ASK HIM WHEN YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW YOURS! YOU HAVE A DAUGHTER AND FOUR NEW STEP-CHILDREN TO CARE FOR!"

"MY HUSBAND IS WA MORE IMPORTANT!"

Just as Jiraiya went to yell back Minato walked downstairs.

"I finally got him to- what's going on here?" Minato asked.

"Nothing. Absolutely nothing." Sakumo said then received a smack from Jiraiya. "What? I'm not lying. I just stretched the truth."

"I'm confused."

"Your father and brother yelled at me! They said us getting married was the worst mistake you've ever made." Kushina yelled.

"What?"

"Yeah!"

"Dad? Is that what you really think?"

"Would you like me to be honest?" Jiraiya asked.

"Yes."

"I think you rushed this. You didn't let the kids meet her first or even invite them to the wedding. Then you just show up in the middle of a school year and pack them up. There was a better way to handle this."

"Is that what you honestly feel?"

"Yes Mi it is."

"What the hell? You don't approve of her because I didn't let the kids meet her?"

"Mi, do you even love her?"

"Of course I love her!"

"Do you really?"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You've changed Minato. That's what it means." Sakumo said.

"I've changed?"

"The last five years have been hard. We all get it."

"What do you mean?"

"You aren't the little brother I remember."

"So you think I've changed because she died?"

"You have. We all have."

"I'm not you guys!"

"You were closer to her than us Minato. If we've changed then obviously you did to. You don't smile much or laugh. You just aren't happy."

"I am so!"

"You aren't. I can see it, we can all see it. Even Naru." Jiraiya said.

"Stop telling me how to run my life dad. I am thirty-three years old."

"It's no longer just your life Minato. You're putting your kids at risk."

"They aren't at risk!"

"Don't make me bring them back to my house."

"If you take them anywhere I swear to god dad!"

"Then don't make me."

"You want to know what dad? You have been out to get me since the twins were born. I'm not going to let you ruin my life. I am happy so you can either leave, or deal with it!"

Jiraiya took Sai from Tsunade and stood up. He took him over and put his shoes on then his coat. Tsunade went upstairs and got Yamato who looked extremely confused. Minato watched it all and didn't process what was happening.

"Where are we going?" Yamato asked.

"Home." Jiraiya said.

"Why?"

"Because we are. Now say goodbye."

"I don't want him to go!" Anko yelled.

"Shut up!" Kushina said.

Without even thinking Sakumo punched her straight in the face. Anko started to cry harder. Jiraiya quietly said good bye then left basically dragging Yamato along too.

"Way to go Minato. You deserve a high five for that one. Does it make you happy to have upset dad and mom?" Sakumo asked him.

"How is this my fault?" Minato asked.

"You were the one that upset them!"

"Well dad shouldn't have said that."

Sakumo stood up and walked over to Minato.

"Maybe for once you should take responsibility for your actions! You brought this on yourself so take the blame. Don't fork it over to dad." Sakumo said sternly.

"You're an asshole and you always have been! You're just like dad! All you do is try and control my life instead of worrying about getting yours together!" Minato yelled.

"Mine's not together?"

"Admit it! You envy me because I have kids and a wife!"

"I do envy you….. you have everything I have ever wanted."

Sakumo turned away and went to the door. He opened it then left, shutting it slowly. Anko went to her room as quickly as she could. All of a sudden it all hit Minato.

-WHAT DID I DO?- He thought.

AN: It's 3 am. Thank god for summer vacation.


	20. Hatred

Minato stayed downstairs at the table for awhile. He couldn't get over what he'd said to them. He had probably broken his mother and Sakumo's hearts. After about two hours he finally went upstairs to check on the kids.

First he checked Naruto's room. The boy had most likely not even heard them fighting. He was asleep with a pile of toys. Minato went to cover him up and realized that in his hands he tightly clutched the toy ramen to his chest. He loved Jiraiya more than Minato realized.

Next he went to see Shizune. She had stayed upstairs since Jiraiya had apparently sent her to her room. Minato wondered what she could have done for Jiraiya to send her there and decided it must have been bad. He covered her up and took her phone out of her hand then set it on her side table. His oldest child really was so much like him. Always breaking rules and getting in trouble. He decided maybe he should have taught her a little better how to treat her grandfather. He had basically raised her during her teenage years.

He then went to Anko's room. She was lying on her bed and he couldn't decided if she was asleep, let alone if she wanted to see him but he went in anyway. She was asleep but he wasn't happy to see her tear stained face. In her hands she held a picture of her, Yamato, Sai, Naruto, Jiraiya and Tsunade. He took it away and put it on the nightstand then bent down and kissed her fore head. She reminded him so much of their mother during moments like this. It made the hurt come back that he had been trying to forget.

With that he went to his room and decided that maybe he could get some sleep. He changed then lay down and closed his eyes. It was peaceful for awhile and he drifted in and out of sleep for awhile until he heard a cry. He was up and into Kakashi's room in a flash.

Once in there he found Kakashi sitting up with his eyes shut and holding his throat. He was screaming loudly which probably hurt the poor boys throat. Minato picked him up and rocked him back and forth. Kakashi continued to keep his eyes closed and scream.

"Shhhh Kashi. Daddy's here." Minato said softly.

"GRAMPA!" Kakashi yelled hoarsely.

"Daddy's got you Kashi. You just have to open your eyes to see me."

Kakashi opened his eyes a bit then shut them back up and grabbed Minato's shirt in his fists. Kakashi started to cough then cry harder. Minato carried him downstairs and got him some water to soothe his throat. Once he drank that Minato went upstairs, grabbed Kakashi's blanket and plushies, grabbed a pillow and blanket, grabbed his cell phone and then walked downstairs to the living room. He made them a bed on the couch then set Kakashi down.

"I have to call into work Kashi. So you sit right there and try to be really quiet so that Daddy can stay here with you today." Minato said.

He dialed the phone number and got the midnight receptionist.

"Hello?" she asked.

"Hello, it's Minato." He said as Kakashi started to scream again. "Shhhh baby. Daddy will be done on the phone soon."

"Hi. Someone doesn't sound too happy."

"I just brought him home last night. He had to have surgery so he's extremely sore. That's actually why I called. I need to stay home with him today because I can't send him to school and I'd like to be here with him just in case something goes wrong."

"I completely understand. I'll mark that down and if the boss has a problem I will tell him to call you."

"Thank you so much."

"No problem, now get back to your little guy."

Minato hung up then picked Kakashi back up. He lay on the couch then adjusted Kakashi so he was lying on Minato's chest. Kakashi gripped his shirt again and sobbed. Minato rubbed the boys back until he had fallen asleep. Minato napped for a little then got up, set Kakashi on the couch being careful not to wake him and went to make sure the kids were getting ready for school.

He found Naruto already up and dressed. Shizune was dressed and just finishing packing when he found her. Anko on the other hand was still sleeping. Minato went to wake her but was stopped as Naruto ran and jumped on her.

"ANKO! WAKE UP!" Naruto yelled.

"I'm up." She mumbled rolling over.

"No you aren't."

Anko actually woke up and got out of bed. She got dressed then called Orochimaru. As she walked past Minato to get socks from the laundry basket she didn't even look at him.

"Do you need a ride Shun?" he asked.

"No, I'm getting a ride with my friends." She said. "Bye."

"Naru, do you need a ride?"

"No, Sa-sasuke's daddy is going to take me. We're going for juice first." Naruto said.

"Anko?"

Anko ignored him and then went downstairs. She walked to the door and opened it. Orochimaru was there waiting.

"Ready to go?" he asked.

"As ready as I'll ever be." Anko mumbled.

"Bye Anko." Minato said.

Anko didn't respond just started out the door.

"Say goodbye to your dad." Orochimaru said.

"That man isn't my father. My father doesn't exist anymore." Anko said then walked out.

Orochimaru looked at Minato then to where Anko had been then back to Minato.

"I know this most likely isn't my place but I'm assuming this has something to do with the reason Sakumo is at my house. I'll let you sort this out but if you need help you know where I am." Orochimaru said then left.

-I really screwed up!- Minato thought.


	21. Upset

AN: Only 3 more chapters left! Then back to the 100 themes challenge I go! It's also 2:30 am. I honestly need to start doing this earlier than midnight

-Konoha-

Tsunade and Jiraiya sat downstairs at the table in the kitchen they only used for smaller dinner without everyone there. Sai was in the living room playing with his toys and Yamato was upstairs still sleeping. They had arrived home extremely late and Yamato hadn't gone straight to bed. Jiraiya had stayed up with him holding him as he cried until he fell asleep finally. Leaving had been hard on him, on all of them really. They hadn't bugged him for dinner just let him sleep.

He came down the stairs finally at eight o'clock rubbing his eyes and yawning. He sunk into the chair beside Jiraiya and finally realized the time.

"I missed school! And day! And supper!" He said.

"It's okay Yamato. There is supper in the fridge for you and the school doesn't think you are going to be there for a week so you can stay home." Tsunade said.

"Thanks."

Sai ran into the room and completely missed Yamato being there.

"JIRAIYA! I AM HUNGRY!" Sai yelled.

"Well, we'll have to fix that. What would you like?" Jiraiya asked.

"Pizza!"

"I'll make us some homemade pizza then. Yamato would you like some?"

"Yummm." Yamato responded.

"YAMATO! YOU'RE ALIVE!" Sai yelled running over to hug him.

"Of course I am alive."

Sai climbed onto his chair as Yamato searched his pockets for his phone. Jiraiya had made the pizza and now it was cooking.

"I forgot my phone." He said more to himself.

"I'll call Orochimaru and get him to get it for you. He won't mind. He said he may come visit anyway." Tsunade said.

"No. I'll get it replaced Yamato. I'm done with Minato and I don't want to force Orochimaru to do things for us. He's going to destroy Sakumo and he most likely already has destroyed Anko. I thought we raised him better than this!" Jiraiya said.

Tsunade got up from the table and went upstairs. Jiraiya asked Yamato to watch the pizza then followed after her. Yamato felt like this was his fault they were mad at each other.

"Yamato?" Sai asked quietly.

"Yeah?" Yamato said turning his head to see his little brother with tears in his eyes.

"Are they fighting?"

"Not really. They're just upset."

"Are they going to send us away to live somewhere else? "

"Of course not, but if they do Sai don't worry. I will protect you."

"I love you Yamato and… I miss Mommy and Daddy."

"I love you too Sai and don't worry. I do too, everyday."

-Even Sai's starting to get upset. How much longer can this last?- Yamato thought.


	22. Planning

The next two weeks passed by slowly and with worry for Minato. Anko had fallen ill and slept away ninety percent of that time. No one could tell him what was wrong with her even after going to doctors galore. What made it worse was Anko refused to be looked after when she was awake. She would try and do things herself but was either too weak to get out of bed or would collapse while doing these things.

Kakashi refused to leave Anko's side. He was still sore and sick from his run in with surgery so he stayed home and either clung to Minato when he was awake or slept with Anko. This caused Minato not to be able to go into his law firm so he did all his work from home and even had to start bringing his clients home to discuss their cases.

His situation with his family didn't get any better. Jiraiya refused to even mention his name and Sakumo refused to see or talk to any of his family. Minato just wanted to fix it more than anything in the world. He found his opportunity with Christmas and the twin's birthday.

The day of her birthday Anko decided to go to school. She felt well enough to go so Orochimaru took her. He made her stay in his classroom, not like she minded, in case she needed anything. Halfway through her class she fell asleep against Elizabeth's shoulder. The next thing she knew she was being tucked in by Orochimaru.

"Where am I?" She mumbled.

"Home." He said.

"Why do you do all this for me?"

"Because it is my duty as your godfather to look after you. Now go back to sleep. Your dad is down stairs if you need anything."

"Okay. Thank you."

Orochimaru went downstairs after she had fallen asleep to find his wife sitting on the floor with a giggling Kakashi.

"AGAIN!" He yelled.

Elizabeth began to tickle him causing him to start giggling again. She looked up at Orochimaru and saw him smiling so she smiled back.

"Quick Oro! Let's steal him while Minato isn't looking!" She said.

"No! Stay Daddy! Love Daddy!" Kakashi yelled at her then stood up.

"Aww man. I want to keep him."

"Kashi Daddy!"

Kakashi ran over and grabbed Minato's leg as he walked into the room.

"Kashi, do you want to talk to grandpa?" Minato asked.

"YEAH!" Kakashi yelled.

"Let's invite him for Christmas."

Kakashi took the phone and ran off with it. Orochimaru gave him a look but Minato just smiled and followed after Kakashi.

Upstairs Kushina sat in her office. She had devised the perfect plan. She was angry about Sakumo and Jiraiya and after hearing Minato say he was going to invite them all for Christmas she decided to do something about everything.

-So you're going to make it all better Minato? Well then I will have to do to you what I planned to do to them as well. Including your little children….. This will be the best Christmas of my life.- Kushina thought to herself as she tried to contain her laughter.

AN: Next one's the last one! I've got it all typed out but I think I'll be mean and update it tomorrow. Enjoy guys


	23. The End

AN:Tis the end guys. I started writing a sequel but I couldn't get into it because Kingdom Hearts is very distracting. Also there is swearing in here and some violence. Just a warning.

Much to Minato's surprise Jiraiya and Sakumo agreed to come for Christmas, though Jiraiya claimed it was for the kids. Minato spent the week making everything perfect. He ever wrapped presents and planned dinner.

Little did he know Kushina had been making plans herself, just of different means. She had her plan perfected and even knew the order to attack.

The day finally arrived and Ororchimaru dropped Elizabeth off then went to pick up some last minute things he claimed the needed or it wouldn't be Christmas. Everyone else was there shortly after and all but Sakumo sat in the kitchen. Tsunade walked into the living room to find Sakumo looking out the window. She sat beside him.

"Why are you sitting in here 'Kumo?" She asked using the nickname that she usually only called him when they were alone.

"If I sit out there I may kill Minato. I don't want to ruin Christmas." He explained.

"You won't kill him. I know you. So come on."

Sakumo joined everyone in the kitchen.

"I'll be right back! I need to get everything ready!" Minato said then went upstairs.

As soon as he was gone Kushina went into action. She slammed all the lights off and got her rope ready. She slowly went around and tied up her biggest threats, Sakumo, Jiraiya, Tsunade, Anko and Shizune. She left Sai, Kakashi, Naruto and Sasuke as they were little kids so if they tried to hurt her she could kill them before they even got a chance. Yamato she figured was useless from what she'd seen him do and Elizabeth was so small she figured she could take her easily. When the lights went on she had scattered them around and held a knife in her hand.

"What the hell am I tied up for?" Jiraiya yelled.

"So you won't get in my way. I dislike you but I can at least deal with you. I have plans to carry out." She said.

"What plans? Who are you? Why did you tie Jiraiya and Tsunade? What's going on? Why do you have a knife? Jiraiya said not to run with knives….. or scissors! Are we doing a play? I like plays! Can I sing in this play?" Sai asked.

Kushina started to get angry. This boy was annoying her.

"Sai. Come and sit with me." Elizabeth said so Sai did just that. "Count to one hundred Sai. Like hide and go seek."

"One! Two! Three! Four! Five!" Sai started to count.

"One! Two! Three!" Kakashi said then clapped his hands.

"Good boy! What comes after three?" Jiraiya asked.

"One! Two! Three!"

"Would you shut up you little brat?" Kushina yelled.

Kakashi started to mumble to his Minato plushie. Kushina walked over and ripped it out of Kakashi's hands. Kakashi sucked in air.

"You should not have done that." Sakumo said.

Kakashi let out an ear piercing scream.

"Told you."

"SHUT UP!" Kushina yelled at Kakashi.

"MI! MI! MI! MI! MI!" Kakashi screamed.

Yamato stood up and walked over to Kushina. He took the plushie then gave it back to Kakashi and carried Kakashi to Tsunade.

"You're a bitch." Sakumo said.

Kushina held her knife up to him. Sakumo looked down at the rope tying his hands, which were tied in front of him. He held them up.

"Be a dear and cut these off." He said.

Kushina walked over and punch Sakumo in the face.

"Owwww. That hurt oh so bad." He said sarcastically.

She hit him again in the same spot.

"Ohh that one hurt just as bad as the last."

She slammed him full on in the same spot again.

"Meh, felt worse."

She continued to beat him up. Some of the hits actually hurt but he didn't want to show any weakness so he kept pretending. Kushina got mad then realized she had the knife. She took the knife and contemplated what to do. She decided to cut his arm. Sakumo screamed out in pain as the blood started to run down his arm.

"SAKUMO!" Jiraiya yelled.

"Are you going to shut up and listen to me now?" She asked Sakumo.

"No! You're a horrible person and I will not back down to someone like you!" Sakumo managed to get out.

Kushina lost it. He had pushed her two far. She was going to make his torture worse but instead she did the first thing she could think of. She stabbed him straight into the stomach. Sakumo screamed and fell straight to the ground.

"NO!" Tsunade screamed as tears started to pour down her face.

"You bitch!" Jiraiya yelled.

"You saw what I did to him. Would you like the same fate?"

"I'll kick your ass before you get a chance to touch me."

"Then come at me!"

The two began to argue loudly. Anko was in hysterics along with Shizune. Elizabeth had covered Sai's ears and was hopping Orochimaru returned soon.

"Daddy!" Kakashi cried.

"Where is Minato?" Elizabeth asked.

"Is my uncle Sakumo going to die?" Naruto asked.

"Not if I can help it. Yamato, that's your name right?"

"Yes." Yamato said from his spot beside Anko.

"Go get Minato."

Yamato stood up and walked towards the stairs. Kushina noticed and threw a knife that just brushed past his head.

"SIT DOWN!" She yelled.

"Sitting down." He said then tried to move back towards Anko.

"Stay right there."

"Okay."

Kakashi started to scream again.

"Is he okay?" Elizabeth asked.

"He's probably sleepy and hungry. Naru, can you help me?" Tsunade asked.

"Okay! Stay here Sa-sasuke!" Naruto said then crawled over to Tsunade.

Naruto untied her ropes while Kushina continued to yell at Jiraiya. She turned around just as Naruto got them off. She stormed over and knocked Kakashi off of Tsunade then slammed Tsunade into the wall face first. Kakashi started to scream and Tsunade started to cry.

"You bitch. Hurting innocent children and people. You are sick." Elizabeth said.

Kushina picked up the chair and hit Elizabeth over the back of the head. She was almost unconscious when Kushina decided she needed to get some more ropes. She left the room to find her extras. Minato came down the stairs and saw the mess. He ran straight to Sakumo and knelt beside him. Kushina entered the room quietly. She went up behind him and stabbed him in the back. He collapsed beside Sakumo.

"M….Mi….I'm….sorry….." Sakumo managed to get out.

"Me….too." Minato said then took Sakumo's hand in his.

"D…..don't…..l….l….let…go."

Kakashi stood up and walked over to the two. He failed to notice all the blood on the ground as he lay between the two. He too became soaked in blood as he cuddled into Minato and fell asleep. Kushina tied Tsunade and then Elizabeth up. She decided to attack her next target, Anko. She picked the girl up by the neck and tightened it. Anko's face was bright red in seconds.

"PUT HER DOWN!" Jiraiya yelled.

"I don't think I will. You will all have to watch her die." Kushina said laughing until she felt a hand grab her arm.

"I think you were told to put her down." Yamato said then punched her in the face.

Kushina dropped Anko but Yamato caught her before she hit the ground. He set her down with Jiraiya then turned around to be hit in the face. Yamato covered his head on instinct as he hit the floor. He didn't even bother trying to stand up because the world was already spinning. Sai ran over and huddled beside Yamato. He hadn't cried up until that moment. He buried his face into Yamato and wailed in fear. Yamato put his arm around him.

"I'll protect you Sai…" He mumbled.

"Does that one want a hit too?" Kushina asked.

"Leave him out of it! He's just a little boy!" Shizune said through her tears.

"I thought you were actually cool. I was going to spare you and take you with me but now you have to die too. But first I really think your baby brother ahs to go first. That annoying brat has been in my way and took Minato away since you all got here."

Kushina began to walk over to Kakashi as Orochimaru entered the kitchen. He had called 911 from the hall way. He stood there looking around for a weapon.

"You have two choices. Let me escape or I will kill you." She said,

"Killing me will only add to your jail time. So go ahead. You won't lay a hand on me before I could kill you." Orochimaru said.

Kushina took this as her opportunity to run. As she ran past Naruto she pushed him to the ground causing him to hit his head and go unconscious. Orochimaru rushed over to Elizabeth who was fighting to stay awake.

"Leave me. Help them." She said.

Orochimaru turned to see Minato and Sakumo. He rushed over and found a pulse on Minato. He then began searching for Sakumo's pulse getting himself covered in blood. He had to fight to find one but there was a pulse, barely but there. The police busted in scaring Sai even more.

"Put your hands where I can see them!" The police officer yelled.

"I was just checking his pulse. The women who did this ran. It wasn't me." Orochimaru said as he complied with their demands.

As the cops were about to put handcuffs on him Fugaku Uchiha, Sasuke's dad, came into the room. Sasuke ran to him and Fugaku picked him up.

"I sent police after her. She won't get far." He said. "Are you okay baby?"

"Sir what about the victims?" A cop asked.

"Take them to the ambulance."

One of the cops picked Kakashi up and moved him from Sakumo and Minato. Kakashi woke up and began to scream. After they got the ropes off Jiraiya he took Kakashi and held him tightly.

"There is two stab victims, two people are unconscious, one is close to being unconscious and one hurt his head. The rest have bruises and cuts." The paramedic said.

"Are you hurt Sasuke?" Fugaku asked.

"No but is Na-naruto okay?" Sasuke asked.

"I'm sure he will be."

Jiraiya carried Kakashi over to where Tsunade sat as they cleaned out her cuts. They had already taken Sakumo, Anko, Naruto and Minato away. Elizabeth was being check out as Ororchimaru protectively watched over. Yamato was being taken away but the paramedics had allowed Sai to go as well. Shizune walked over to Jiraiya and Tsunade still crying.

"What will happen to us?" She asked.

"We will be okay." Jiraiya answered looking up at her and trying his best to smile.

He took Tsunade's hand in his and the two looked at each other. This by far was the worst thing they had been through but they'd be okay.

"Just like we always are Shun." Tsunade said.

The sun began to set. Jiraiya looked down at Kakashi then to the sun set.

-Tomorrow will be a better day.- He thought to himself.

THE END

AN: It's over. I can't believe I actually typed it all. I hope you all enjoyed it.


End file.
